


A Long and Happy Life

by girl_of_iron



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_of_iron/pseuds/girl_of_iron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typically, Sherlock and John discover their love for each other and get married. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>((This is a sort of crack fic, I think? Written for someone on omegle))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long and Happy Life

Once upon a time, there were two men called Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. A lot of people told them they were a couple. So they had buttsex. Then they got married and had a lot more buttsex. There were a lot of arguments. Then Sherlock died slowly and in pain of a rare disease -- it then soon followed that John died too; supposedly of a broken heart. But it was probably old age. Besides that, everyone else had died too, so it didn't really matter. After John died, the dog that they had bought together, Gladstone, died because of having no food and no water because nobody was there to do it. And they all died happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this journey with me. For me, writing this was an epic journey of self-discovery, during which I learned so much about myself. And I really hope that you do too.


End file.
